starwarsfandomcom_da-20200215-history
Padawan
thumb|En Master med hendes Padawan En Padawan, Padawan learner, eller Jedi Apprentice i Basic var et barn, eller i nogle tilfælde voksne, som begyndte en seriøs træning under en Jedi Ridder eller en Jedi Master, valgt af selve Ridderen eller Masteren fra ynglinge rangene. Rolle left|thumb|200px|[[Jedi Riddere og Masters trænede deres Padawans' færdigheder med trænings remotes.]] Padawaner fulgte og hjalp deres Master overalt, fra simple opgaver til farlige missioner, medmindre det ikke passede Master. Undervejs i denne proces fik de erfaring og blev guidet personligt. Padawaner, der tilhørte racer, der groede hår på hovedet, fik typisk lavet en fletning, der symboliserede, at de var på lærlingestatus, selvom der var nogle få undtagelser hos nogle racer, selv mennesker. Når en Padawan klarede 'prøverne', blev han eller hun hævet til ridderskab, og deres fletning blev skåret af under ridderceremonien. Der var ikke nogen bestemt alder, når dette skete, nogle padawaner blev voksne, inden de blev slået til Ridder, men for mennesker skete det for det meste i begyndelsen af tyverne til midt i tyverne. Hvis en yngling ikke blev valgt af nogen Jedi Riddere til at være Padawan i alderen af 13 år, blev ynglingen placeret til en mindre værdig rolle i Jedi Service Corps — en tradition der ikke blev brugt af Luke Skywalker, da han skabte den Nye Jedi Orden. Historie Helt tilbage fra Old Sith Wars har det været forbudt at have mere end en Padawan ad gangen, på grund af den dermed større chance for at eleverne faldt til de mørke sider fra Sitherne. Selvom de ældgamle masters som Arca Jeth og Jedi Exile havde flere lærlinge på givne tidspunkter, blev traditionen om at hver Master kun måtte have en Padawan indført, da dette sikrede at hver enkelt padawan fik mere opmærksomhed. Ironisk nok er optegnelsen af denne regel i Jedi Code tæt forbundet med Sith-regelen med Rule of Two, hvor en Padawan havde samme rang som en "Shadow Hand" Der var nogle undtagelser i reglerne om en aldersgrænse for padawaner. Revan blev, efter at have mistet hukommelsen og blevet "reprogrammeret" af Dantooine Enclave Council, gentrænet som en padawan under Master Zhar Lestin, med yderligere guidning fra Bastila Shan, på grund af missionens vigtighed. Anakin Skywalker blev en Padawan under Obi-Wan Kenobi uden at være blevet trænet som yngling (eng. Youngling) på grund af hans højt udviklede personlighed i forhold til hans alder. Efter-Republik Efter Great Jedi Purge formede flere tidligere Jedis Den Nye Jedi Order, som ikke brugte "rangen" Padawan, siden der ikke var nogen Masters til at træne dem. Blandt disse var Luke Skywalker, som blev trænet privat af Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi og Grand Master Yoda, og Kyle Katarn, en Kraft-følsom som var selvlært, med guidning fra Qu Rahn's Force ghost. Da Skywalker etablerede Den Nye Jedi Order, var tingene meget anderledes: den traditionelle Padawan-fletning, såvel som selve ordet "padawan", blev fjernet i Den Nye Jedi Order. I stedet brugte Den Nye Jedi Order ordet "lærling" (eng. Apprentice). På grund af det meget lille antal Jedi Riddere løste Luke Skywalker restriktionerne for antallet af lærlinge, som en Jedi kunne træne. Skywalker, for eksempel, trænede begge hans nevøer Jacen og Anakin Solo samtidigt. Problemerne med det nye system blev hurtigt opdaget, siden en Master ikke kunne give fuld opmærksomhed til begge hans elever — et eksempel på dette var Kyle Katarns elever Jaden Korr og Rosh Penin (som kortvarigt vendte sig til den mørke side). Denne regel er muligvis blevet erstattet af den gamle regel senere hen, men det er dog uvist. Ved 40 ABY havde den traditionelle padawan-fletning genopstået på lærlinge som Ben Skywalker, selvom betegnelsen "padawan" ikke blev brugt. Ved 130 ABY blev den traditionelle padawan-titel brugt igen, nogle af disse tilfælde var Cade Skywalker, som blev tiltalt padawan af hans Master, Wolf Sazen. Bag scenerne *Begrebet Padawan optræder første gang helt tilbage til George Lucas's første udspil til Star Wars. Men det blev ikke brugt i filmene, før Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace blev filmet. I alle tidligere installationer i sagaen blev konceptet kaldt "Apprentice" eller på dansk, "Lærling". *Der er mulige associationer mellem den lidt lavere officer titel "padwar", som kan ses i Barsoom bøger af Edgar Rice Burroughs, en serie som Lucas overvejede at lave til film, før han arbejdede på Star Wars. *''Padawan'' er også ret ens med et Urdu-ord, palawan, der betyder "helt". Optrædener *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II — The Sith Lords'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II — Jedi Outcast'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Knight — Jedi Academy'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Legacy 1: Broken, Part 1'' *''Star Wars Legacy 2: Broken, Part 2'' Kilder *''Power of the Jedi'' Se også *Jedi Rang *Ynglinge *Jedi Ridder *Jedi Prøver *Ridderceremoni *Jedi Master Kategori:Jedi rang